memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher McDonald
Actor Christopher McDonald hails from New York City. He played Lieutenant Richard Castillo in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . Though Castillo was unquestionably one of the good guys, McDonald is better known for playing arrogant, unlikeable characters. McDonald was also a finalist for the role of William T. Riker during the casting of The Next Generation. He is probably best recognized for his role as golf pro Shooter McGavin in the 1996 comedy Happy Gilmore. His other motion picture credits include Grease 2 (1982), Thelma & Louise (1991, with Shelly Desai and Timothy Carhart), Grumpy Old Men (1993, with John Carroll Lynch), Quiz Show (1994), Fair Game (1995, with Steven Berkoff and Jenette Goldstein), SLC Punk! (1998, with Jennifer Lien), The Faculty (1998, with Famke Janssen and Bebe Neuwirth), Requiem for a Dream (2000, with Mark Margolis) and The Perfect Storm (2000, with Bob Gunton). It was his character in the latter film who coined the term after which the title is based. McDonald also appeared with his "Yesterday's Enterprise co-star Wil Wheaton in the film Flubber (along with Clancy Brown) and an episode of the series Gun, both in 1997. The following year, he appeared with another of his co-stars, Denise Crosby, in a small drama called Divorce: A Contemporary Western. More recent film credits include Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002, with Ricardo Montalban), Rumor Has It... and Broken Flowers (both 2005) and Kickin' It Old Skool (2007, co-starring Alan Ruck and produced by Phillip Glasser). In 2001, McDonald, fellow TNG guest stars Kelsey Grammer and Julie Warner, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine star Terry Farrell were presenters at the 5th Annual Prism Awards. Three years later, McDonald and TOS star William Shatner were present at the 56th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards. Besides TNG, other television shows on which McDonald has appeared include Cheers (with Anne Haney), Knight Rider (co-starring with James Cromwell), and two episodes of Matlock (one with Nicholas Cascone, another with Casey Biggs). He was more recently seen on episodes of Without a Trace (with Enrique Murciano and Anton Yelchin), Las Vegas (starring Nikki Cox), and The Sopranos (starring Steven R. Schirripa). He has also appeared in several episodes of Veronica's Closet, starring actress Kirstie Alley. In addition, he had a role in the acclaimed 2001 made-for-television movie 61*, as did Charles Esten, Bruce McGill, Bob Gunton, Seymour Cassel, Robert Costanzo, J.D. Cullum, Robert Joy, Michael Nouri, Dell Yount, and Star Trek: Enterprise star Connor Trinneer. He was also a regular on the legal drama Family Law along with Julie Warner, Salli Elise Richardson, Michelle Horn and Gregg Henry. McDonald is currently working with his TNG co-star Brent Spiner on Superhero Movie, a film which spoofs comic book movies. He recently completed filming on a comedy called Fanboys, which revolves around a group of Star Wars fans and features a cameo by William Shatner. His other upcoming films include Awake and Mad Money, the latter of which co-stars Stephen Root. External links * * McDonald McDonald de:Christopher McDonald es:Christopher McDonald